McGonagall's Mercy
by orphan mia
Summary: What happens when Professor McGonagall catches Snape and Hermione together in his room? Not as dirty as it sounds! I swear!


Hey! I'm back at it again! By the way, I do not own any of these characters… I wish I did.

McGonagall's Mercy

Severus Snape stirred in his sleep. His arms were around a wonderfully warm being. He sighed as he pulled the form closer to him.

Then he jolted awake. His heart was pounding as he watched the young woman in his bed slumbering peacefully. He had to stop doing that. This had been the sixteenth night in a row that he had gotten all worked up over her. No, it's not what you think. Well, maybe it is. But not _that_.

He lay back down and took Hermione Granger into his arms. Don't worry, she is still _pure_. From the day that Hermione had started seeing Severus, he had laid down some ground rules. He would not "_sleep with her_" while she was in school.

Some would ask him how it had come to this. How could an angel such as her sleep with a beast like him? Good question. He was still not to sure about the fine details.

It had all started when she cared for him when the Ministry had allowed him to return to Hogwarts. "_Miss Granger_" was the only student who was not terrified of him. It was then that Severus Snape knew that he cared for her.

Then, during her apprenticeship, Hermione had kissed him. Severus couldn't deny the fact that he was in love with her.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **Snape jumped. The Severus Snape actually jumped at the pounding at his door. Hermione moaned, stretching in her blue satin pajamas.

"Severus, what's going on?"

Severus turned to her, but then looked at the door.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **This time the door was rattling, threatening to break from the hinges.

"Damn."

Snape muttered under his breath as he threw on those billowing robes of his. He took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but then she relaxed. She allowed Severus to cast a Concealing Charm on her.

Snape smiled a small but loving smile in her direction. Then he made his way to the door.

"Severus? Severus wake up!"

Snape scowled at McGonagall's voice. He opened the door and was almost punched my Minerva's old fist.

"May I ask what has possessed you to almost bring down my door at," Severus turned to look at the magical clock, "one in the bloody morning?"

McGonagall's eyes were concerned. This made Snape worry slightly. When Minerva was worried that usually was a bad sign.

"I can't find Hermione! She's not in her room!"

Minerva looked into Snape's dark eyes. He made sure not to show the surprise and fear that was coursing through him as she stood there.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Please, help me find her."

Severus sighed. He looked behind him, back in his room McGonagall must have read her colleague's gesture because before Snape could react, two old hands shoved him into his room.

Snape was expecting to fall. He had not been prepared, so he didn't even try to catch himself.

What he did not count on happening was to be caught by seemingly nothing.

Minerva gasped as Professor Snape's robes were sliding upward, to his knees. It was obvious that Snape was propped up against something. The folds in his robes gave it away.

Professor McGonagall trembled as she approached the Potions Master. She reached out to the "empty" space behind him.

Minerva's hand touched Hermione's cheek. A low groan came from McGonagall's throat. It was like she was choking back tears.

She drew back her wand and pointed it right where Hermione was. Hermione let out a squeak of fear as the Concealing Charm was taken away.

"Miss Granger!"

Minerva's once teary eyes turned deadly cold as she glared at Severus. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor, please! It isn't what you think! Well… it sort of is…"

Hermione struggled for words as Snape stood up, brushing off his robes indignantly. This did not look good. His apprentice, pajama-clad, in his quarters straining to give a decent explanation.

"Give me a Truth Potion. I'll give you the answers you need. Please Professor!"

Minerva gave in to Hermione's pleading eyes. Hermione was sobbing now. The mood was tense as Severus got his strongest Truth Potion, as demanded by McGonagall. Let the interrogation begin.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing in Professor Snape's room?"

"Sleeping."

"Anything else?"

"No, Professor. I have been sleeping here for over two weeks."

"Why with Professor Snape?"

The two teachers seemed to lean in close to their brainiest student.

"Because I am in love with him."

The howl of rage from McGonagall would have been funny if she hadn't grabbed Severus by the collar. He closed his eyes, expecting to be sworn at, hit, hell, kicked even.

"You had better treat this lovely young lady like she is your whole world!"

McGonagall released him and marched out of the room, muttering about how Albus would have been ashamed. Severus called after her.

"She is my whole world!"

He received a hiss of a response.

"GOOD!"

Snape smirked as he closed the door. Hermione flushed slightly as he took her into his arms.

He smiled into the side of her neck, not speaking a word.

Hermione slept soundly that night, in the arms of Severus Snape. They both were well aware of how much they loved each other.

Severus lay awake for a short while, contemplating McGonagall and her mercy. He gave a half smile. He would have to thank her for not forcing them to "call it off."

After all, what would he do with the ring that he had bought last weekend?

-Fin-

Please Rate and Review! Anything is welcomed. From yours truly,

Mia


End file.
